onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:One Piece Film: Z
Necessity of this page Shouldn't we wait in creating this page until we have a confirmed name at least? Right now this is pretty pointless. 21:01, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I wanted to open a talk but for the name.. The name is really unofficial.. Where are your sources, Yazzy? was this even anounced? Dionit 21:08, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :Check the references dude 21:12, January 31, 2012 (UTC) It was announced but I don't recall any title, just the announcement of the creation of a 12th movie. There is no title/name yet. That's why it's not a good idea to have a page for it yet. 21:12, January 31, 2012 (UTC) The page is fine. It has sources and tells about an upcoming movie. I've seen this done on other wikis, as long as we make sure the info is confirmed before adding it, it will slowly build up to become a good article. Then we move it when the actual title is released. It's a work in-progress, nothing wrong with that. 21:20, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Instead of One Piece Film, what about Movie 12? Can't we just wait to come out? If not, then 'Movie 12' sounds better.... :Doesn't matter either way to me. I just put "One Piece Film" since that's what the article (the sourced article) calls it. We can change it to Movie 12 if everyone wants. :"12th One Piece film" or "One Piece film 12" are better names in my opinionDionit 13:02, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Canon or Not I don't know if this topic had been brought up yet, but is the event of this film considered canon, like the 10th film? After all, both are overseen by Oda, and this film contains elements being linked to canon (Coby, Helmeppo, Kuzan, Sengoku all showing up post-timeskip). It hasn't shown any plot-holes that may contradict it being canon, as the 3rd movie did. 07:13, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :I mean, did Oda say anything about the canon-level of the movie, and if so, all characters (Z, Ain, Bins, etc.) should have their non-canon characters status removed. 07:14, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :To now he didn't have yet talked about the canon level of the film. However in one of the older scans it's claimed the film is set just after the entrance in new world and before PH saga, making it non-canonical Rayleigh92 (talk) 10:05, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Technically, I wouldn't say it's non-canon yet, since in between Fishman Island and Punk Hazard arcs, they COULD have a little time before the Den Den Mushi rang, allowing them to insert the movie there. But then again, maybe the scan wasn't properly translated or something, maybe it's AFTER Punk Hazard... Who knows? 04:23, November 30, 2012 (UTC) It's best to just keep waiting and hold out until we get a better answer. I've heard rumors about a manga tie-in like Oda did with Strong World. That might shed some light on it. 04:28, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Apparently it is canon, based on Zephyr's talk page. So should we add that somewhere in the trivia? Also, I do believe Strong World is canon, right? 02:09, December 16, 2012 (UTC) This film takes place in between Fishman Island and Punk Hazard. However since this takes pace in the New World, I can't possibly see where it can fit in the manga. This obviously takes place after Z's Ambition arc in the anime. So in my personal opinion there is one continuity problem, and that is after the straw hats reached the new world the events of Z's Ambition arc takes place, instead of Punk Hazard taking place straight away. So I believe this is canon in the anime. But then again, Strong World is considered canon, and that too has minor continuity problems. Just to point out, this is not entirly Oda's idea or story. Yes, he did contribute and oversee everything, but whether or not he see's it as apart of his story is up to him. All I can really say for now is that it's too early to make that judgement. There could be more conuity problems that may pop up in the future. There may be a reference to Z in the manga. Who knows? Until we have imput from Oda, we just have to wait a while and see what happens. DuelMaster93 (talk) 17:43, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :One thing to consider may be what eye color Robin has. Brown is the canon one, teal is the anime non-canon. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 19:09, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :I think the article lacks a complete source of Oda saying it's not canon, to start it could have taken place in the manga quite well, in one chapter the straw hats have arrived the new world and in the next they're drifting in the ocean, so Punk Hazard doesn't necessarily start right away. :From what i read Oda tries to make the films stand on their oun so as not to confuse manga only readers, that doesn't mean it's not canon, the navy headquarters is still similar to the manga's, it's only different from the anime's because it's more detailed. Next the trivia doesn't state how Chapter 700 contradicted the film, and it has been revealed that the pirate that took Zephyr's hand was the pirate that is now a shichibukai. So everything points to Film Z being cannon. 21:47, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Song This song will feature in the movie. Sam (BAZINGA) 22:15, December 15, 2012 (UTC) luffy's strength in this non-cannonical film, the strength of all the mugiwara is canon? i mean, if oda oversaw it, luffy's zoro's and sanji's habilities showed in the film are cannonical?Jumpingcard (talk) 22:52, December 25, 2012 (UTC) US release? I have info from here and here that this film is being released into the US, like Movie 10. Can someone please translate the second source to determine, so we could put that into the page? Thanks. 01:51, January 18, 2013 (UTC) That article makes no mention of FUNimation, and I'm pretty sure if Toei was going to license it for America, FUNi would need to be in agreement to translate. The article should say that. Also, AnimeNewsNetwork has no news on Film Z licensing to America. As much as I want it to be real, it probably isn't. 02:04, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ANN isn't a valid source either way. Wait for Klobis to confirm. 02:27, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Volume 1000 better to add it to Chapters and Volumes list or to create an its own page or to add it as section of One Piece Film: Z page? Rayleigh92 (talk) 12:22, January 19, 2013 (UTC) I created a page about it. Rayleigh92 (talk) 13:25, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Page Work Hey, in case anyone is wondering...just working on building this page up some to have more in it. Genocyber (talk) 11:42, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Too many images IDK if these many images are necessary for this page.-- Images are always good. The make the page look nicer. 10:05, July 6, 2013 (UTC) They do, indeed. WU out - 07:01, July 8, 2013 (UTC) It's a film, so it's fine. As long as they aren't overlapping one another of course. 07:19, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Oda Canon http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_Film:_Z?diff=1356499&oldid=1356498 Well this is something we have taken as fact for a long time but we don't know the source. That should be added back anyway due to what the confirm tag is used for. We just need to find the source of the information so we can properly source it. I wouldn't know where to start looking though. SeaTerror (talk) 23:56, August 28, 2016 (UTC) I have no idea where a source for that is, but keeping it in there especially for that long is pretty much equivalent to adding random fanfiction with a confirm tag on it. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:58, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Either it's a really obscure article about some really obscure interview, or it's just a made-up statement. Just follow the regular movie-canon procedure. 14:24, September 11, 2016 (UTC) No objection to AoD regular movie-canon procedure for week. Closed? Barto mafia family (talk) 14:32, September 19, 2016 (UTC) There's nothing that has actually CONFIRMED that the movie isn't Canon though, so that entire section should be removed. Pointing out tiny differences between the manga and the anime doesn't prove a thing and there definitely could be room for Z to happen right before PH instead of saying "it's impossible". Mega-Japan (talk) 22:23, October 12, 2017 (UTC)